


Golden Stars

by MagicalQueerFolk



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, I should probably mention that this has two chapters but each chapter is the same thing, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, but different gendered readers, i got carried away, way too much thought tracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalQueerFolk/pseuds/MagicalQueerFolk
Summary: You’re the other sibling of the rather infamous Peaky Blinders in every way except for blood. Not that that ever mattered to anyone. But you’re sitting on a huge secret that you’re not exactly prepared to deal with when it comes out. Pun intended.
Relationships: Arthur Shelby & Reader, Original Character/Reader, Tommy Shelby & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Male!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the random burst of inspiration I got during the tech and dress! This is set around series 1 so it’s safe if you’ve just started watching it. Also, don’t spoil things for me as I have only watched up to and including series 3 episode 3. 
> 
> Warning(s): alcohol, smoking (well it’s the Peaky Blinders what did you expect?), swearing, coming out, implied saucy shit if you know what I mean *tries to wink but fails because I can’t actually wink*

Risks were a funny thing. You weren’t afraid of them as such, you had taken plenty in the two short decades you had lived in this sorry excuse for a home. You were used to the thrill of taking these sugar-coated demons. they promised so much joy, so much wonder, but promises weren’t always kept and your whole world could come crashing down in an instant.

You were addicted to them like a drug.

Promises were also rather amusing, you supposed. They were hardly ever kept which defeated the entire point. Small children would make them with their pinky fingers, vowing to be best friends forever and ever. Only for it to be broken the very next day. They were meant to represent certainty but in a world where that ceased to exist many moons ago, they had become pointless.

Like a non-existent safety net.

Promises had been made that night. Not explicitly, but the look in his eyes had said more than enough. Promises of more, more experiences, more highs, more moments like these. These, these golden moments where everything melted into a haze, except for you and him. You’d been in your own little bubble for the entirety of the evening. At the time, it had been beautiful, soft and sweet, just like him. The kiss had been ever so subtle, enough to tease but not enough to be caught and arouse suspicion.

Clearly, you had been wrong. For you had seen the steely blue glance out of the corner of your eye as he led you out of the Garrison. It had been the furthest thing from your mind that night, too intoxicated by both desire and alcohol to even think about the potential implications.

And now you were paying the price of letting yourself go last night. 

Your legs dangled freely as you sat on the painfully wooden chair outside Tommy’s office. The seconds that ticked away on that godforsaken clock seemed to last lifetimes. Your heart was racing a million miles an hour and you weren’t quite sure why because this was Tommy for fuck’s sake, you’d known him since you were a child. You were tapping on your leg, trying to catch up with your heart and suddenly, you felt as though you were back in school after smashing that bitch of a teacher’s window during break time. Arthur had told you that Tommy wanted to see you before you all went out for drinks again tonight. He’d looked as confused as you had been before you began to frantically put the pieces together.

Leading you up to where you were now.

“(Y/N)?” you looked up sharply, almost pulling a muscle in your neck. “Come in, then,” his expression was unreadable, as per fucking usual. You didn’t move for a while, much to his annoyance. Slowly but surely, you started to venture into his office, your legs acting completely against your will.

You weren’t altogether quite sure as to why you were so scared. It’s not even like you had done anything wrong, you had just enjoyed yourself for once in your life. Everyone does it. Perfectly normal. And you knew that you had broken a law that night but it’s not like any of you cared about that anyway.

You perched precariously on the absolute edge of the chair opposite to his, looking altogether quite unsure of what to do with yourself. That was an uncommon sight in and of itself; you were usually so confident in yourself and in everything you did and said. It was times like these that made Tommy question how much of this was true and how much was a mere facade.

“So,” he began in his low, quiet voice, trailing off as if expecting you to instantly know what you were there for. There was still a tiny naive part of you that thought that you were here for some other reason, business or something or other.

“So,” you were shocked at how small your voice sounded, “How’s business?”

“Quit the bullshit, (Y/N),” he said sharply, startling you more than it should have done. His voice could be incredibly authoritative despite its somewhat lack of volume, “You know full well why you’re here so don’t even go there.”

The lump in your throat only grew and at this point, you weren’t sure whether it was because of tears or fear. He was treating you like an enemy rather than his sister and that terrified you to pieces. What if this was it? What if this family you’d loved for years was about to disappear within a blink of an eye? What if your whole world was about to come crashing down like a tidal wave? For as much as you hated to admit it, you heavily relied on the notorious Shelby family for money, for the roof over your head and more importantly, for protection. There were more people who would happily harm you just to hurt your brothers than you would like. Who knows what would become of you if all of this disappeared?

“(Y/N)!” he snapped, yanking you back to reality with more force than you felt was really necessary. You must have seemed terrified because his face softened immediately, “Look, I just need to find out what happened last night. I need to get the facts straight. Or not straight if it was what I think it was.”

You couldn’t even bring yourself to laugh at his comment, even though later you might have found it hilarious. You were more concerned with how you were going to approach this, and how you were going to even begin to explain yourself. For you have felt like this ever since you first kissed a girl, you’d known right then, at the tender age of 14, that it felt wrong and weird and strange, and not the good kind. You’d once thought you were broken, like a fractured china doll, sitting on some old shelf somewhere. It had taken a while but you knew you weren’t broken, you were just who you were meant to be. It was something you had no control over, written in the stars long before you were born.

You once again brought yourself out of your daze; it was time to face the music.“What do you want to know?” you looked him directly in the eyes. You’d had enough of being scared of who you are and what other people would think of you. How is one supposed to live if one was always concerned with the opinions of others?

“When you two left the Garrison, did you do what I think you did?” he didn’t look the slightest bit uncomfortable, if anything, a glimmer of triumph flashed and died out in his eyes. You were talking and he had feared that was never going to happen considering you’d gone near-enough mute for the best part of five minutes.

You unwillingly blushed at that, sudden memories of what exactly you had gotten up to when you had reached his place flashing through your mind. You forced yourself to focus, there were a time and a place for thinking about him and it certainly wasn’t now and here. 

“Yes. And it wasn’t the first time either,” you had to stop yourself from grinning.

The faintest smirk appeared in Tommy’s face and he opened his mouth to continue but you cut him off, “Sorry, I just,” you took a deep breath, “Are you OK with this? Because I get that a lot of people don’t agree with it or what other kinds of bullshit they say and I-”

“Woah, woah, woah,” now it was his turn to interrupt, “I never said I had a problem with it, so don’t go giving yourself grey hairs stressing about it. To be quite honest with you, I’m quite glad you don’t like girls because I know you won’t go round getting random girls pregnant or giving them the clap. Besides, I think he’s going to treat you well.”

“He does. He’s wonderful. You’d love him, honestly. He’s not as temperamental as Arthur but holy shit, he’s a bloody good fighter. I’ve seen him beat up twats who yell at us down the street when we think no one’s looking.”

Tommy whistled at that, clearly impressed and that filled you with the most amazing feeling of hope. Hope for you, for him, for whatever was to come of this if anything at all.

For you reckoned that all good things start with hope.


	2. Female!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the random burst of inspiration I got during the tech and dress rehearsal! This is set around series 1 so it’s safe if you’ve just started watching it. Also, don’t spoil things for me as I have only watched up to and including series 3 episode 3.
> 
> Warning(s): alcohol, smoking (well it’s the Peaky Blinders what did you expect?), swearing, coming out, implied saucy shit if you know what I mean *tries to wink but fails because I can’t actually wink*

Risks were a funny thing. You weren’t afraid of them as such, you had taken plenty in the two short decades you had lived in this sorry excuse for a home. You were used to the thrill of taking these sugar-coated demons. they promised so much joy, so much wonder, but promises weren’t always kept and your whole world could come crashing down in an instant.

You were addicted to them like a drug.

Promises were also rather amusing, you supposed. They were hardly ever kept which defeated the entire point. Small children would make them with their pinky fingers, vowing to be best friends forever and ever. Only for it to be broken the very next day. They were meant to represent certainty but in a world where that ceased to exist many moons ago, they had become pointless.

Like a non-existent safety net.

Promises had been made that night. Not explicitly, but the look in her eyes had said more than enough. Promises of more, more experiences, more highs, more moments like these. These, these golden moments where everything melted into a haze, except for you and her. You’d been in your own little bubble for the entirety of the evening. At the time, it had been beautiful, soft and sweet, just like her. The kiss had been ever so subtle, enough to tease but not enough to be caught and arouse suspicion.

Clearly, you had been wrong. For you had seen the steely blue glance out of the corner of your eye as she led you out of the Garrison. It had been the furthest thing from your mind that night, too intoxicated by both desire and alcohol to even think about the potential implications.

And now you were paying the price of letting yourself go last night. 

Your legs dangled freely as you sat on the painfully wooden chair outside Tommy’s office. The seconds that ticked away on that godforsaken clock seemed to last lifetimes. Your heart was racing a million miles an hour and you weren’t quite sure why because this was Tommy for fuck’s sake, you’d known him since you were a child. You were tapping on your leg, trying to catch up with your heart and suddenly, you felt as though you were back in school after smashing that bitch of a teacher’s window during break time. Arthur had told you that Tommy wanted to see you before you all went out for drinks again tonight. He’d looked as confused as you had been before you began to frantically put the pieces together.

Leading you up to where you were now.

“(Y/N)?” you looked up sharply, almost pulling a muscle in your neck. “Come in, then,” his expression was unreadable, as per fucking usual. You didn’t move for a while, much to his annoyance. Slowly but surely, you started to venture into his office, your legs acting completely against your will.

You weren’t altogether quite sure as to why you were so scared. It’s not even like you had done anything wrong, you had just enjoyed yourself for once in your life. Everyone does it. Perfectly normal. And it’s not like you broke any laws, as if any of you cared about that anyway. 

You perched precariously on the absolute edge of the chair opposite to his, looking altogether quite unsure of what to do with yourself. That was an uncommon sight in and of itself; you were usually so confident in yourself and in everything you did and said. It was times like these that made Tommy question how much of this was true and how much was a mere facade.

“So,” he began in his low, quiet voice, trailing off as if expecting you to instantly know what you were there for. There was still a tiny naive part of you that thought that you were here for some other reason, business or something or other.

“So,” you were shocked at how small your voice sounded, “How’s business?”

“Quit the bullshit, (Y/N),” he said sharply, startling you more than it should have done. His voice could be incredibly authoritative despite its somewhat lack of volume, “You know full well why you’re here so don’t even go there.”

The lump in your throat only grew and at this point, you weren’t sure whether it was because of tears or fear. He was treating you like an enemy rather than his sister and that terrified you to pieces. What if this was it? What if this family you’d loved for years was about to disappear within a blink of an eye? What if your whole world was about to come crashing down like a tidal wave? For as much as you hated to admit it, you heavily relied on the notorious Shelby family for money, for the roof over your head and more importantly, for protection. There were more people who would happily harm you just to hurt your brothers than you would like. Who knows what would become of you if all of this disappeared?

“(Y/N)!” he snapped, yanking you back to reality with more force than you felt was really necessary. You must have seemed terrified because his face softened immediately, “Look, I just need to find out what happened last night. I need to get the facts straight. Or not straight if it was what I think it was.”

You couldn’t even bring yourself to laugh at his comment, even though later you might have found it hilarious. You were more concerned with how you were going to approach this, and how you were going to even begin to explain yourself. For you have felt like this ever since you first kissed a boy, you’d known right then, at the tender age of 14, that it felt wrong and weird and strange, and not the good kind. You’d once thought you were broken, like a fractured china doll, sitting on some old shelf somewhere. It had taken a while but you knew you weren’t broken, you were just who you were meant to be. It was something you had no control over, written in the stars long before you were born.

You once again brought yourself out of your daze; it was time to face the music.

“What do you want to know?” you looked him directly in the eyes. You’d had enough of being scared of who you are and what other people would think of you. How is one supposed to live if one was always concerned with the opinions of others?

“When you two left the Garrison, did you do what I think you did?” he didn’t look the slightest bit uncomfortable, if anything, a glimmer of triumph flashed and died out in his eyes. You were talking and he had feared that was never going to happen considering you’d gone near-enough mute for the best part of five minutes.

You unwillingly blushed at that, sudden memories of what exactly you had gotten up to when you had reached her place flashing through your mind. You forced yourself to focus, there were a time and a place for thinking about her and it certainly wasn’t now and here. 

“Yes. And it wasn’t the first time either,” you had to stop yourself from grinning.

The faintest smirk appeared in Tommy’s face and he opened his mouth to continue but you cut him off, “Sorry, I just,” you took a deep breath, “Are you OK with this? Because I get that a lot of people don’t agree with it or what other kinds of bullshit they say and I-”

“Woah, woah, woah,” now it was his turn to interrupt, “I never said I had a problem with it, so don’t go giving yourself grey hairs stressing about it. To be quite honest with you, I’m quite glad you don’t like guys and I have a feeling she’s going to treat you better than some of the men around here.”

“She does. She’s wonderful. You’d love her, honestly. She’s not as temperamental as Arthur but holy shit, she’s a bloody good fighter. I’ve seen her beat up twats who yell at us down the street when we think no one’s looking.”

Tommy whistled at that, clearly impressed and that filled you with the most amazing feeling of hope. Hope for you, for her, for whatever was to come of this if anything at all.

For you reckoned that all good things start with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, let me know what you thought and subscribe! Gracias cariños.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Thank you dearies.


End file.
